Carnation's Flower
by tleesang
Summary: This is my first Fan Fic. story. it is a mix of themes from Mortal Instruments, Lorien Legacies, Divergent, Maze Runner, and percy jackson books. Note: this story does not have the same characters or plot. it is made from my imagination. hope u enjoy and please critique!


Let me get this straight before you begin reading.

You have been given this book because you are not ordinary. You are one of us. You'll go through your worst nightmares and face your fears. You will have hard times and lose your friends and families. But you will find destiny and fate here. So if you don't want to be involved, you better close this book right now and never touch it again. But if you wish, well - I guess I have to explain my story to understand this all. The day that changed my life started in Miami, Florida at Kildee S. Middle School.

I watched in the mirror as my mother tied my hair into a side braid. I tried to ignore the painful tugs she gives to tighten it. When I looked up, I saw the florescent lights made my wavy brunette hair have golden highlights. "There," my mother said finishing up. I turned to her. She would have been beautiful – if not for the rigged scar she had on her smooth cheek. She never really talks about it. My mother would only say that it was my father's fault. I haven't seen my father since I was 5 years old. I only remember vague, blurry events; almost like it was dream. I returned back to reality by the sound of my mother coming off the wooden stool. We barely have any similarities in looks or personality. But my mother has the same exquisite eyes as mine – golden brown, almost amber.

"Thank you," I replied.

"Do you have your necklace?" asked my mother.

"Yes," I answered. The necklace was a simple string with a blue carnation flower attached to it. My mother always makes sure I have it. She says it will protect me and tells the fate of what I'll become. I didn't mind wearing it, but I always wondered… Then the honking of the bus arriving interrupted my thoughts, and I quickly said good-bye to her. I didn't know it then, but it would be the last time I ever saw her again.

Upon arriving at the school, I saw a blonde figure running up to me. Emily. She always had a way of finding me. "Hey!" I called out.

"Hey Vey, I need help with math homework again. I think I figured it out but I still need some help…" Emily kept on talking. But I didn't pay much attention to her. I thought I glimpsed a black haired boy, maybe a teenager, out near the fence. He kept looking at me as if amused or curious, and when I looked back at him, he vanished.

"Did you see that boy?" I asked Emily.

"What? No, I think you starting to hallucinate again. Remember that time when you thought someone was following you? And the time you thought someone was whispering in your head?" Emily laughed.

"But it was true!" I complained, "I knew something was there and the voice sounded so realistic!"

"Yeah, sure, whatever. Can you help me with my homework? I really need help," begged Emily.

"No, not today," I told her. That boy kept on spinning in my head. I could have sworn that I couldn't have just imagined it. I had a nagging feeling I always get when I was being followed that or the voices in my head started speaking. Or at least when I _thought_ someone was following me or when I _thought _there were voices in my head. But I tried to push it aside.

The rest of the day went by with a blur. Going here, going there, with Emily following not far behind. She was my only friend when I came to this school for 8th grade. We met in art class when I was assigned to sit next to her- well, long story short; she and I became best friends. We loved reading and were obsessed over books. I especially liked the dystopian, science fiction or fantasy novels about ordinary teens becoming a great part in saving the world. It was what I dreamed of being. In their place; all the stories are true, people knowing you, friendship, love, happiness. Finally, the day was over with the ring of the school bell. Quietly, I started to walk to meet up with Emily and her group of friends. They chit chat about stuff I didn't really care about. All I could think of is that boy at the fence, and the way he looked at me. No one ever looked or even thought about me except Emily, but that doesn't count. I sighed. _Valery Prose, person who nobody cares about; just another ordinary human being, _I thought. You wouldn't believe how wrong I was. Once Emily's friends scattered to go home, Emily came walking to me.

"Ready to go home?" asked Emily. At that moment, a deafening explosion blew our bodies off the ground.

The effect of the explosion forced me to slam against the stop sign pole. Dazed, I woke up with my head throbbing painfully and my eardrums felt as if they broke. I got up quickly and immediately saw a dozen demons- like creatures running straight towards me. But the dizziness and shock made me froze in place. Soon the demon creatures were on me. But the creatures didn't seem to be able to harm me. Some even backed away. Then one of them, it looked like a cross between a lobster, scorpion, and crocodile turn to Emily who began to wake and stir. The monster charged directly at her. She screamed as the creature stabbed her right arm with its tail. I couldn't move, and wouldn't; I find myself frozen with fear. Suddenly, a flash went by and I saw the black haired boy fighting off the creature. I unfroze.

I ran to Emily's side and was grateful to see her breathing but unconscious. The wound in her arm was bleeding black, poisoned blood. I lifted her good arm around my shoulders as I tried to pull her up. Too tired and too weak, I quickly fell down. Then I heard footsteps approaching. I turned around to see the monsters gone and the boy trotting towards us like nothing strange happened. And the strangest part was the building and sidewalk left no trace at all that there was demon creatures or an explosion had occurred.

"Who are you?" I whispered weakly. But all he did was staring with his teal green eyes full of surprise.

"You can see me? You must be a Cain. I'm Jay," he responded. "Katherine! She's one of us!" He yelled towards nowhere. _What's Cain? And why is he yelling at the air? _ I thought to myself. Almost like magic, an elegant teenage girl shimmered and appeared out of nowhere. She walked to the boy's side so gracefully.

"H – How did you just to that?" I said amazed.

"Hello girl, I'm Katherine. You must come with me to our district center." She said softly.

"My name is not _girl_, it's Vey. And I am not leaving without my friend like this." I growled. I notice the anger in my voice. I must be upset about her soft tone. About us being attacked. About my friend getting hurt and me being so confused and lost. And most of all, the horrible feeling in my stomach saying that this is my entire fault. The girl – Katherine – spoke quietly to Jay. She finally turned to me. "Fine, we will bring your friend with us," Katherine finally said, "Under one condition."

"Which is-" I encouraged.

"To involve your friend to become one of what we are; one of what _you _are - a Cain," she replied. "And it will only bring her bad fortune, but it may save her life."

We finally arrived at the 'district center'. It took a long thirty minute walk while holding Emily up and Katherine just humming along. You would think Katherine would help, but she walked along, looking elegant as ever. The building gave the impression of being like a big cathedral that has been abandoned a long time ago. You could see the giant wooden doors and the glass windows just above them. But the building seemed to wary and blur, perhaps like a unsettled water. "Why is the district center in an old cathedral?" I inquired.

"The cathedral is just what it looks to humans. It is actually a really beautiful place when you learn how to look through the magical barrier we call the Block," explained Katherine.

"The Block, what a nice name for it," I murmured. "But I think that brings up more questions than answers," I say louder.

"Well, we'll have to answer them later, then," said Jay. "Shall we?" He walked up to the door. At the door, Jay spoke something in a different language I couldn't recognize. The doors swung open with a loud creak. There were people standing there. They looked at Jay and Katherine, then the unconscious Emily, and finally me. "You brought _humans_ here?" someone exclaimed. That someone was a young guy with black hair and eyes with tan skin. He had an ugly smirk across his face.

Jay responded, "She is not human, she's one of us." He pointed at me.

"Then what of the other girl?" he replied back.

"The Cain girl promised she would make her friend agree to stay silent about it and needs help fast, Edward," spoke Katherine. "Or do you want an innocent human to die on our fault?"

The boy - Edward mumbled something under his breath. "Take her inside then."

"Cain girl?" I repeated. Katherine ignored my comment. When Jay and Katherine holding Emily went through the doors, I followed them. But I couldn't get passed the door. It was like an invisible shield in the way. I felt my necklace warming. "Hey," I called out. "I can't get through!" Jay turned back to look. But Katherine hurried away with Emily into the right wing of the building. I pounded against the invisible wall.

"It must be your pendant," said Edward.

"My pendant – but it's just a carnation flower." I said. Everyone gasped and I heard some swear.

"A carnation flower is of incarnation, love, and happiness," explained Jay. "The flower is something we must go against to save mankind. We sacrifice ourselves and everything the carnation symbolizes. That is why we go against the flower, because if we find love, happiness, or even friendship, all will be lost and humans will die out to extinction." He sighed.

"You must give up the pendant or we will have to kill you for knowing so much already." Edward appeared delighted at that thought.

"What? But I can't! My mother said it would protect me and someday will be my destiny," I complained.

"Well, I guess we have to get rid of you, then," said an excited Edward. He had a mischievous grin on his face. Rage filled me. At that moment I knew I would forever dislike Edward. I wanted to just strangle him right now. I looked at Jay. It was the first time I actually got a good look at him. He was handsome. His body was fit and toned; skin was a light tan brown. The metallic green eyes matched perfectly with his straight jet black hair. He was mouthing something and pointing at the doors. At first I was clueless, and then it surfaced to my head. That's what he was doing at the doors. I can only hope my lessons of learning with my mother will pay off. Edward was coming toward me with a fatal blow. I thrust my right hand into the air and chanted even though I wasn't really sure of what I was saying.

"Ego sum Valery Prose. Ego testor angelo sancto homini ad salute. Promitto nonnocere Cain, sed auxilium emendare eam. Hoc est mea fata. Quod sum creatusest. Historia mutare hominem, et Cain."

My voice echoed in the air. Everyone froze, even Edward. "Y-Y-You," he stammered. I smiled at his expression as I passed him. This time when I walked through the doors with my pendant glowing, I got through. And Jay was the only one smiling.


End file.
